1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sunvisor for an automotive vehicle or the like, and more specifically to a sunvisor arrangement which can automatically move a visor body out of an overhead storage compartment and pivot the same to an operative shading position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements have been proposed wherein a sunvisor element is movable from a storage position to an operative one in response to the selective operation of a servo motor or the like. JP-A-47-44723 discloses an arrangement wherein a sunvisor element is slidably mounted on a pair of parallel rails and arranged to be selectively movable between a storage position and one wherein the element is positioned in a position which shades the vehicle occupant from the bright sun or similar sources of bright light.
However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that the sunvisor element is required to be curved and to be moved along curved guide rails in order to assume the required shading position. This of course imposes various design limitations on the arrangement.